icarus tanpa sayap
by noktah
Summary: erwin/levi; antologi puisi; ‹8/10› — kudoakan sayapmu membentang lebih luas lagi / karena aku manusia yang sayapnya berderai-derai
1. doaku di sayapmu

**disclaimer: **snk milik hajime isayama. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan antologi puisi ini.  
**warning: **wax poetic as hell. penuh dengan keambiguan? ooc along the poems yep. plus penggunaan _lowercase__._  
**catatan: **mau ngobatin wb pake puisi. ini cara bagus buat menemukan kosa kata baru. lagipula belum bisa bikin fic eruri with actual plot (or any actual slash fic actually haha how lame) so here you go! mudah-mudahan dapat dimengerti karena tendensi saya yang agak berlebihan saat bikin beginian haha.

lestarikan eruri /o/

* * *

**Doaku di Sayapmu.**

sepuluh tubuh hening di kereta  
di sana, dua pasang kaki kita terselip  
kepingan sayap merah berserakan takkan lagi tersirap  
gugur dimuntahkan mulut raksasa

bayanganmu lebih mega dari tubuhmu  
di senja ini, di dekat telaga  
mentari melepaskan tenaga  
dan kelak tubuhmu lebih mega dari bayanganmu

kukatakan padamu, tulus, dari jurang asa:  
"Aku berimajinasi akan sesuatu.  
"Kugambar sayap dari punggungmu.  
"Membentang sampai ujung angkasa."

wajahmu tertekuk, kepala miring  
badai membuncah dari bulu mata, menjalang  
"Kantormu terlalu kotor;  
"otakmu juga jadi ikut kotor."

aku tertawa, tentu saja  
humor dan keseriusan berseru  
melihatnya, mendengarnya,  
memuaskan rasa laparku

lirih, kugumamkan doa  
agar tak jua meleleh sayapmu  
ketika kau melayang hingga memaluti cahaya  
agar kekosongan tak merenggutmu

terbanglah  
ke angkasa  
terbanglah  
selama-lamanya


	2. kandang

**Kandang. **

hari pertama!  
kantor baru!  
jabatan baru!  
bersukacitalah hamba!

lantai kayu dipoles sampai mirip permata  
kursi yang tak dijahit dari kulit manusia  
urusan politik tertoreh dalam dokumen di meja merata  
lukisan pemandangan di seberang kaca jendela

selamat datang, kututur,  
di kandang baru penuh rak buku ini  
aku akan bermain catur  
di habitat yang sesak akan fana ini


	3. himne kebersihan

**catatan: **levi the housewife uhuk. ini humor atau kagak ya.

* * *

**Himne Kebersihan.**

sikat sapu sikat  
sapu sikat sapu  
lap pel lap  
pel lap pel

debu di bawah daun pintumu  
debu di atas meja makanmu  
debu di sekeliling kaki tempat tidurmu  
debu di samping buku-buku tebalmu

kertas berdansa di meja kerja kuhentikan;  
kurapikan, sesuai ukuran  
sepatu yang menangis karena tercerai-berai;  
kurapikan, sesuai handai

bercak merah di kemeja, tepat di lengan  
bercak cokelat di celana, tepat di lutut  
kerut-merut, bekas lilitan  
kusut susut, kain telah butut

pel lap pel  
lap pel lap  
sapu sikat sapu  
sikat sapu sikat

* * *

addendum:

bakal kujual tulangmu ke pabrik sapu  
dan biarkan mereka membentukmu  
menjadi putih gading, eloknya gagang sapu;  
dan kubeli sapu dari tulangmu

selamat, kau telah menjadi budak kebersihan  
sekarang diamlah dan bersihkan ruangan-ruangan  
Sina butuh dunia bersih: menjaga kewarasan


	4. ekspektasi

**Ekspektasi  
(berbanding lurus dengan nasib).**

antara sumbangnya teriakan, jeritan yang melanglang  
gemerisik daun adalah paduan suara di tengah jurang  
ketukan kaki kuda tak serima dengan dentuman kaki raksasa  
tubuh mengambang di gigir tatkala gigi raksasa bertemu sukma

kau selalu tahu ada baja membebani bahuku  
karena aku tahu di bahumu juga ada baja  
dengan kekuatan besar datang juga tanggung jawab yang besar, kata mereka  
dan selama ini, mereka mengharap terima napas, layaknya kau dan aku

dan aku tak pernah berharap  
seluruh saraf ini putus  
seluruh otot ini pupus  
seluruh kulit ini menguap

selama ini, kuanggap urutan lapisan tubuhku seperti ini:  
a. jantung ke tulang ke otot ke kulit  
b. otak ke tulang ke otot ke kulit  
raksasa akan memakanku dengan dua jalan ini

lucu, ketika komandan tak sanggup mengawasi diri sendiri  
tapi gampang saja mengeluarkan perintah  
lucu, ketika aku pulang dengan jantung berdetak, otak menggubah  
tapi tak ada kepalan tangan membayangi dada kiri

kau dan aku akan membenci ruang kosong ini  
membentang dari ujung jari sampai tampuk perban  
kau akan membenci merah di lengan tumpul ini  
dan aku ikut membencinya, pelan-pelan

tapi, di detik dedaunan mengheningkan cipta 'tuk dunia  
kudoakan sayapmu membentang lebih luas lagi  
karena aku manusia yang sayapnya berderai-derai  
apalah harga satu tangan ketika ada harapan berwujud manusia?


	5. pembuangan jasmani rohani

**Pembuangan Jasmani Rohani  
(berada di seberang dinding).**

tersandung aku melihat lengan kosong itu  
lenyap, menuba mataku  
melesap melewati jiwamu menuju neraka  
dalam milyaran kedip mata

kau dan aku dipisahkan dinding batu bata,  
kepala-kepala manusia yang kau ingin lindungi  
sementara kau buang kepala tentaramu ke perut raksasa—  
sekarang tanganmu yang kaubuang ke peti sang dewi

tangan yang suka menggali lubang di hati sukma yang terkatung;  
tangan yang tak lelah memandu kuda ke pusat nestapa;  
tangan yang beristirahat di atas cokelat, amat gulana;  
tangan yang mematri sumpah di atas jantung

rapuh, figur yang kulihat, lelah  
bersemayam di balik otoritas  
tubuh itu telah terekspos ke realitas  
perisai daging lepas jadi sampah

sekarang, aku bisa saja mengais rohmu:  
kudorong tubuhmu ke sudut hitam kelam,  
oh, belati tajam kesurupan membelah dadamu,  
sayup-sayup detak jantung di tanganku meredam

tapi, di subuh ini, temukanlah matamu dalam mataku  
seraya matahari merangkak dari dunia beku  
tataplah dua larik kebencian itu terikat  
sampai pelita di ceruk bola mata ini terangkat


	6. hujan madah di malam kudus

**catatan**: implicit sexual stuff. mungkin ganti rating? idk.

* * *

**Hujan Madah di Malam Kudus.**

ranjangmu sempit  
aku terjerat  
kayunya berderit  
kau mengumpat

balutlah aku dengan kulitmu  
inilah kemauan dagingku memeta tubuhmu  
berpijar dibakar oleh hasrat  
berahi diam-diam melayat

bawa daku ke pucuk gunung  
ketika panas dan waktu bergabung  
cetaklah gegap gempita dalam perkabungan  
jadilah pelipur dalam kesedihan

karena rembulan telah menghidangkan lekuk tubuh  
dan awan tak alpa di kubah langit, menjalang  
sementara hati rerumputan luluh  
mendengar sukma mekar tatkala mengerang

kau adalah mimpi, kau adalah ilusi  
yang menggetarkan bidang tubuhku  
nafsuku menjadi magnet pelekat besi  
menarik tebalnya keinginanku memilikimu

ukurlah hasrat ini  
perangkaplah mereka  
usunglah semua ini  
menuju neraka

kelak, kita serahkan nyawa-nyawa yang aus  
tak ditemani cerawat, tanda kematian kita  
napas berhenti tertiup, tertahan di pintu firdaus  
penjagal menanti, terjulailah raga kita

sekarang, kucumbu namamu di malam ini  
di bibirmu yang membakar kulitku, mengasihi papaku  
nanti, kusebut menjelang penyerahan roh, nama sakral ini  
di bibirmu yang mengorak tenangku, mencintai jantungku

sentuh hidungku, belai pipiku  
pandang mataku, gigit telingaku  
belah dadaku, makan hatiku  
jilat darahku, tiup namaku

sentuh hidungmu, belai pipimu  
pandang matamu, gigit telingamu  
belah dadamu, makan hatimu  
jilat darahmu, tiup namamu

(ekualitas:  
aku milikmu  
kau milikku)


	7. di lautan kepala manusia

**Di Lautan Kepala Manusia.  
**

satu per satu datang ke depan api  
janji terikat di kelingking dewi  
jiwa terhidang di bawah besi  
curai dari raga, berduli pergi

kau tenggelam di bawah ombak  
merah hitam cokelat perak kuning  
lazuardi mekar, tak retak, tanpa derak  
lesaklah bulu-bulu awan ke punggung

sayap kanan sayap kiri  
lepas dari rantai tulang  
mulut setan bijak berperi  
legalah atmosfer terima kata melanglang

kujulur tanganku ke daksina  
mengharap tangan menerima bait  
jeladeri begitu luas, amatlah baka  
dan berhasil jari-jari kukait

aku temukan kepalamu dari bawah tanah  
kudorong tubuhmu ke bebasnya mayapada  
tabir pohon di sisimu membuncah  
oh, dewi, siluet malaikat ini; aku sesak dada


	8. kedamaian dalam keramaian

**catatan: **im lame so gomen. seseorang tinggalkan prompt for ch 9 sementara saya cari bahan puisi prosa orz (u should listen to death cab for cutie's _stay young, go dancing_ btw)

* * *

**Kedamaian dalam Keramaian.**

kunang-kunang kota bersinau-sinau gembira  
menyantap lemak daging, mencicip air berwarna  
jiwa menggumam raga berdansa  
ekori semilir nada yang membubung ke luar angkasa

di celah waktu ini, pedang telah lenyap  
seragam telah terlipat di atas kesederhanaan  
kutarik dirimu; badan-badan kita melesap  
menjadi titik-titik di tengah kerumunan

oh, ini adalah kataklisme, meriba euforia  
seribu spasi dari deretan mayat dan rerumputan  
osilasi badan mengimpit nestapa ke samping semesta  
kalusnya jarimu, kalusnya jariku - bersisian

kelak, kau menggenggam kejayaan kami  
merangkumnya dengan igau perintahmu  
tapi, diamlah, rasakan keriuhan fana ini  
cangkup seluruhnya hingga nikmat merasuki tulangmu


End file.
